Obedience
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Some truths are undeniable: that two and two makes four, that water is wet. And that, when Sherry is the one to dominate, Gin will become her most faithful servant. Shameless sub!Gin/dom!Sherry Porn Without Plot. Translated into Spanish (see: "Obediencia"). Explicit oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **Obedience**

As much as he desired just exactly the opposite, Gin opened his legs wide so that his hardened crotch wouldn't brush his muscular inner thighs. His knees pressed harder against the floor. He looked up, moving his long bangs out of the way with a vigorous shake.

The hard sole of Sherry's right heel against his jaw forced him to tilt his head. He grinned.

'Who's your queen?'

Gin tried to raise his gaze, only to have Sherry push his head harder to the side.

'Who is your queen?' she repeated, solemn and impassive.

'You are.'

The sharp heel poked Gin's Adam's apple, turning his face to the ceiling. He contained a moan.

'You are, your Majesty.'

'That's better.'

Gin took a deep breath when the pressure against his throat disappeared. Before he could move, Sherry placed her ankle on his shoulder and pushed his head forwards with her foot. Gin took a moment to enjoy the picture. He gazed down and up her body, wishing to feel it under his hands, which rested against his own buttocks. Only Sherry could allow him – just a word would be enough to let him enjoy such feast of the flesh.

'Your Majesty…'

The heel jabbed into the base of his neck. Gin bit his lower lip in pain.

'Did I order you to speak?'

'No, your Majesty.'

'Should you, then?'

'No, your Majesty. Of course not.'

Sherry smiled and moved her foot to playfully hit Gin's bare chest. He peeked upwards at her lace bra and panties. His mind filled up with ideas on what to do to those pieces of clothing.

'Good boy,' Sherry spoke. 'You're a good boy indeed – even if a little rebellious at times.'

'Thank you, your Majesty,' he answered. 'I wish only to please my Queen.'

Sherry's smile widened.

'And you will,' she replied. 'Furthermore, if you behave well, I may let you… have some fun of your own...'

Gin's pulse quickened. He remained perfectly silent.

'First, untie my shoes,' she commanded.

'Yes, your Majesty. Am I allowed to use my hands?'

She nodded and Gin hurried to grab her right shoe and prop it on his shoulder for support. His fingers glided across its stiff, black surface. When finding the metallic buckle, it took him only seconds to free Sherry's foot. He held it in his hand – it was pleasantly warm and smooth.

A soft kick on his cheek made him turn his face. Sherry's left foot, still covered by the high-heeled shoe, rested on his right shoulder.

'The other one,' she ordered.

Gin obeyed. Less than half a minute later, Sherry's freed feet swung in the air before him. A bright red plish colored her nails.

'Very good,' she admitted. 'I bet you're itching to lay a finger on my bare skin, aren't you? Don't answer – of course I know you are,' she added when he opened his lips. Her right foot grazed his chin. 'I'll let you,' she informed. 'But if I don't enjoy it, you'll suffer a proper punishment… What do you say, good boy?'

'Thank you, your Majesty,' he responded. 'I'll make sure to please you, your Majesty.'

'You'd better,' she replied. She shifted her weight to her hands, making the mattress move down and back up. 'Now, start.'

Losing no time, Gin clutched Sherry's feet, one with each hand, and started placing moist kisses on them and stroking them at the same time. When reaching her ankles, he stopped to glance at Sherry's face. She nodded and he went on up her legs.

The first kiss he gave to her warm thighs resulted in a high moan coming out of her lips. As he continued, Gin savored the smoothness under his fingertips, the intense heat coming from her nearby groin, the pain of his eager dick trying to stand up under the thigh cloth of his black boxers. Sherry moaned with every kiss.

'Good boy… Now,' she started with some difficulty. Gin noticed she had blushed, 'I want you to lick my pussy… through the panties. You can neither take them off nor push them aside. Understood? '

'Yes, your Majesty. Understood.'

Feeling his heart beat even faster, Gin placed his face right before Sherry's crotch and started kissing every inch of it. The cloth felt already wet against his lips – especially right above where he knew the entrance of her vagina was. Pre-come dampened his glans under his boxers with the first lick he gave to the panties and a broken moan flew out of his throat before he could do anything about it. Surprisingly, Sherry did not complain.

'Good boy…' she murmured, 'you're doing… such a good job…'

Gin smiled in satisfaction and speeded up the pace of his tongue. Sherry moaned louder.

'Now… without the panties…' she panted, obviously finding it difficult to sound half as powerful and cool as previously. 'You're doing it… great…'

Gin's hands raised Sherry's hip and slid under the top of her panties, removing them in a matter of seconds, during which his tongue found itself briefly idle. At the first glimpse of her bare crotch, he actually feared he would cum. Focusing on her commands and not on the (rather pornographic) ideas that flew through his head, he opened her thighs wide with his hands.

Just as he had already noticed, Sherry's sex was incredibly wet. Gin licked all of its rosy folds with eagerness, letting the salty taste flood his mouth. Sherry's moans became screams when he went on to suck her clitoris. His own dick jolted with effort under his boxers, only more and more erect as minutes passed, dying to receive some attention from either his owner or the woman between whose legs he kneeled. He ignored it.

When Sherry reached orgasm, Gin saw her clutch the blankets around her while she let out a broken cry. He raised his head from her crotch and glanced at her face. Sherry, who had just finished screaming but still panted quite hard, smiled at him.

'Have I been a good boy, your Majesty?' he asked, raising an ash-blonde eyebrow. 'Have I pleased my Queen?'

Sherry nodded and looked at him in the eye.

'Yes, you have. You've been a very good boy.'

Gin grinned. Leaning his elbows on the bed, he rose and kissed Sherry on her smiling lips. When he moved his face away, he noticed his cheeks felt burning hot. Sherry's showed a pale red.

'You've been wonderful,' she sighed.

'Thank you, your Majesty.'

Both laughed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

The inspiration for this fic came to me while listening to the song **"Legs Up" by Jeffrey Star**. More specifically, what inspired me were the lyrics (and excuse the foul language) 'Bitch, I'm the queen / On your knees / Kiss my feet.' And so I began typing. It took me about **four hours** to write the fic, and around **51 minutes to translate it** into Spanish on the next day. Then I spent many more days pondering on what title to give it – **titles aren't my forte**.

Having little more to say, this is it. I hope you've enjoyed the fic! **Don't hesitate to tell if you find any mistakes.** I would also be very glad to know your opinion on the fic.

 **Thank you for reading! Lots of love and see you soon!**

Sherry F.


End file.
